All I Wish For Christmas
by jclaire101
Summary: Yue and Dylan have a very busy schedule right smack in the middle of December. With their very own drama filmings, it will be difficult to even spend time together. So Dylan opted for a backup plan. Will their Christmas eve be a White or a Blue one? It seems like even a mistletoe can't bring them together. But will Santa grant their wish at all?
1. White or Blue

Different faces of strangers rushing pass here in there. Some smiling, some rushing while talking on their phones, some had tears in their eyes, and some had this somber look upon their faces.

I on the other hand, looked bored out of my mind as I waited for my flight back to Beijing. I just finished my scheduled photoshoot for Stream in Shanghai. Here I am, people watching to entertain myself.

12 days. Just 12 days before Christmas and I haven't bought any presents yet. No plans, no trip back home, and not even a white Christmas with the man I love.

I sighed. I guess it's going to be a blue Christmas for me. The airport was filled with jolly decorations, but I was in no way feeling the merriment it should've brought.

I read Dylan's message once again.

 _ **Sorry babe. I think we have to cancel our date on the 24th. We both are busy filming right now, and I don't think we'll be done just in time for Christmas eve. Let's just celebrate on Christmas day instead.**_

 **Sure babe. But what about your birthday?**

 _ **I guess we also have to celebrate it on Christmas. I doubt I can even get a break just to blow a candle.**_

 **Aww. Thay's okay, we'll definitely have fun together on Christmas. Be careful on the set okay? The stunts could be quite tiring.**

 _ **I can handle myself babe. They love me here.**_

 **Ay! Cocky as always. Just be careful, if you even have a scratch like the one you have from Arxan, you're dead meat!**

 _ **Yes boss! Love you babe! I miss you.**_

 **I miss you and love you too. See you soon.**

 _ **See you soon. ?**_

See? I've been spending Christmas alone ever since I've moved here in Beijing for my work as an actress. Looks like I'll be going solo once again.

I tried to brighten up my day trying to search for the perfect gift for Dylan, one for his birthday and one for Christmas. I kept searching and searching and everything I found seemed like something he already have or was planning to buy. I just wanted to surprise him.

Then an idea suddenly came to me like a light bulb. I grabbed my ipad to start with it.

I also tried to contact the rest of the F4 to see if they were in on the plan.

If I'm not going to be with him, then I will just do my best to surprise him.

A few hours later, I was back in my own apartment. It was 9 in the evening and I'm a bit exhausted from all the running around we did from the photoshoot, just to be home in time for my filming tomorrow.

I left my luggage near the door, wanting to grab a glass of water first. I was rounding the corner to my kitchen when I saw a lot of paperbags on top of my kitchen counter.

I walked towards it, counting the bags. There were 12 of it, I looked closer to see that it was the rabbit snack from Sichuan that I really loved.

In the middle of it was a folded card, and a stalk of rose beside it. I opened it, reading the note.

 _ **On the 12th day before Christmas, I want to grant one of your wishes. I knew you love these snacks and begged me a couple of times to buy you one. I can't really be there, but I'll celebrate the days until Christmas with you. I miss you babe.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

I smiled, giddiness filling my heart. Here I was, complaining the whole day of not being able to spend Christmas with him. But he decided to bring Christmas to me. I have the best boyfriend in the world.

 **Babe! Thank you for the gifts. I love it. I love you!** ?

 _ **Had to surprise you as much as I can. Enjoy the snacks babe! I asked Ma to buy it for me. Love you too.**_

 **Thank Auntie for me.**

 _ **I will.**_?

I sighed. I only ever have a single wish this Christmas. I want to spend it with my loved ones, and Dylan.

In the words of Mariah Carrey, Santa won't you please bring my baby to me?

I guess life is really happening to us. We got to do the job we love, we get ot showcase our hard work. But we don't have time to spend with the people we actually love.

Ay! Enough of that Yue! You still have a lot of scripts to memorize for tomorrow. Stop trying to bring your mood down. It's supposed to be a jolly, holly week.

Damn, I would give everything just for even a jolly, holly day.

The next day I was so busy internalizing my character and shooting a bunch of scenes as much as I can. If we wrap up early, I can finally do some Christmas shopping.

If, we did wrap up early. Otherwise the shopping will be left for tomorrow or the day after that.

I sighed. If only I could divide my body into 2, I'll definitely be able to do that.

I was resting in my dressing room for a bit when one of the staffs came to me.

"Yue! This was delivered awhile ago. I guess you have an admirer huh?" The staff teased me, handing me a bouquet of sunflowers.

More like boyfriend, but they don't have to know it. Dylan and I try pretty hard to protect our relationship from the public eyes. The people closed to us are aware of it, but only to such extent.

And we didn't want any more pressures from our own management to begin with. They were completely wary of us being scene together in a reality show. How much more will it be, if they found out that we're actually together. So we kept it under the wraps.

I smelled the flowers, loving how it somehow refreshed my already tired mind. The bouquet has 11 sunflowers on it.

I searched for any hidden spots where a note may be tucked carefully, away from curious eyes. True enough, there was a rolled up note clipped inside the ribbon holding it, one you wouldn't notice if you didn't look for it.

Unrolling the note, I found Dylan's lovely handwriting.

 _ **11 sunflowers for the 11th day before Christmas. You brighten up my day ever since we've been together. Let me brighten up yours today with your favorite flowers. I love you babe!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

I kept the note inside my wallet, carefully smoothing it out. I'll probably keep it inside my diary, and probably grab a petal of the flower. I've seen someone preserving it by keeping it inside a clear folder, pressed and sealed.

Well this kind of surprise is definitely something one should keep for a very long time.

He really knew how to melt a girl's heart. I remembered the day I said yes to being his girlfriend as clear as yesterday.

Contrary to what Lei's character gave me in Meteor Garden, I actually love sunflowers. And Dylan seemed to have took note of that, since he filled my room with the very flowers I'm obsessed with.

 _"I've never had a girlfriend before. You are the first Yue. I don't really know what to do, I can be extremely childish, so are you sure of your decision to be with me?" He told me embarassedly when he confessed to me after our filming in London._ _"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I know you can be a little childish, but that's part of who you are. You are true to yourself, and that's what I like about you. But if you want I could take my answer back." I teased him._ _He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, hugging me tight._ _"Ay! I was just making sure you really want this Yue. I don't want you to regret anything." He murmured on top of my head._ _"I do Dy! What else can I do for you to believe me?" I asked him._ _He pulled back, looking at me intently._ _"Kiss me?" He requested, raising his eyebrows at me._ _I hesitated because I think it's too early for that. Well yes I know we've already kissed a couple of times, but that was in the drama. This was our reality. This was Dylan and me and not our on-screen characters._ _"Here." He motioned at his cheek. I obliged and tiptoed as he leaned forward to make it easy for me. I kissed his cheek as I felt him grinning, happy that I gave him one._ _I tried to cover my embarassment by looking down for awhile._ _"You just wanted a kiss didn't you? You're already satisfied with my answer but you still wanted a kiss. So you pretended." I chastised him, softly slapping his arm._ _"I wouldn't say sorry. Of course I'll want a kiss from my girlfriend." He said smugly._ _I looked at him, wanting to chide him even further but his smile prevented me from doing so._ _Gosh, how can I, when he looked this adorable and handsome. So I just let the butterflies march around inside my stomach singing to the Queen's We are the Champion. Cause I felt like one, having Dylan with me that time._

Smiling at the memory, I picked up my phone to leave him a message.

 **Babe, thank you for the sunflowers. It really did brighten up my day. I love you!** ?

After a few minutes, I received a call from him.

"Hey, I'm glad you liked it babe. There's more to come." He told me.

"Aww, I don't even have a gift prepared as many as this. Jeez Dy you're spoiling me so much."

"Of course I will, my job is to pamper you whenever I can. And don't worry about the gifts, I don't need one. My wish already came true." He reminded me.

"And what would that be?" I clarified.

"You."

"Ay! You're so cheesy. But this is too much. Aren't you busy?"

"Just please allow me to do this for you. I already planned everything. I'm not a busy person when it comes to you." He said tenderly.

"Alright, alright. I could hug the life of you right now, you know that? Why do you have to be so cute?" I teased him.

"Excuse me, I am far from being cute woman. I am HOT and HANDSOME." He boasted.

"Ay! I already know that, you narcissist. You don't have to remind me everytime. I see your face EVERYWHERE." I retorted.

"Alright. Aren't you happy though? That you have a boyfriend like me?" He said cockily.

"Yeah yeah. If that's what makes you sleep at night."I teased.

"You wound me babe." He said childishly.

"Aww. Sorry babe. Don't you have any filming to do?"

"Yup. I'm just resting for a bit." He said.

"Then rest. Don't tire yourself out too much." I ordered.

"Yes boss. I love you." He muttered.

"I love you too." Then I hang up.

Maybe Christmas isn't just about spending time together. Maybe it's in those little moments we remember the person we love, and try to show them how much we treasure them.

Maybe it's about celebrating Christmas in our hearts even if there's a significant distance between us.


	2. Can't Help Falling In Love

I woke up extra early the next day. My next filming was in the afternoon but I needed to catch up on some Christmas gift shopping.

I went to the mall as early as I could bringing my Christmas list with me. I made sure that I was able to buy the gifts for my family, Dylan, my bestfriends, my manager and even our boss.

I was running around the place, asking the staffs for the best products that they have.

Once the gifts were wrapped beautifully, I then had the gifts for my family and friends sent via courier.

By lunch time, I recevied a text from Jiaqi.

 **Hi Yue! Are you free for some lunch?**

 **Hi Jiaqi. Sure. I still have 2 hours before my next filming.**

 **Okay see you! I'll send you the direction to my favorite cafe.**

 **See you!**

Jiaqi and I had some catch up.

"So.. How are you and Dylan?" She asked giddily.

"We're good. We manage even though we seldom see each other. What about you and Xize?" I asked her back.

"Same. But sometimes he can be a little jealous of my guy friends. We usually argue over that." She complained.

"Tell me about it. Dylan keeps tabs on me whenever I go out with Sunning."

"Xize too, he constantly calls me and texts me. I guess they feel threatened or something?" She wondered.

"Probably. But there's nothing to be threatened about in the first place. But it's a good thing his jealousy died down for a bit. If you only knew how deadly his stares could be during the inn. It feels like I'm always submerged in an Alaskan water every single damn time." I told her, grimacing at the memory.

"Sometimes I just want to knock Xize on the head as well. But I love him anyway, despite all of that." She thought fondly.

"Yup. I guess we just have to deal with their jealous streaks everytime. A few puppy eyes and sweet words, it's already enough for them." We laughed as we ate our food.

"What are your plans this Christmas?" She asked me.

"Well, I'll be solo on Christmas eve. Though Dylan and I will just meet on the 25th. We're both so busy with our respective filming. We're already lucky we got to squeeze a date on Christmas day." I told her.

"Well that's the most important thing. You, finding time with each other. Xize always tells me that, no matter what happens, it's just a matter of priorities. If you really love the person, you will always find time to include them in your priorities." She recalled.

"I completely agree with him. Oh, I got to go. My manager already texted me regarding my next shooting. Thanks Jiaqi! It's nice catching up with you." I hugged her.

"You too Yue. Take care okay? Let's hangout again some time. If you're not that busy anymore." She smiled at me.

"I'll definitely find time. And oh, here's your Christmas gift. Merry Christmas!" I winked at her, remembering what she said to me awhile ago.

"Merry Christmas. Thank Yue! I'll just send you yours." She waved at me.

When I arrived on set, my manager immediately led me towards my dressing room. I didn't know what the rush was all about. It was still 30 minutes before the shoot.

Pulling me inside, I was welcomed with a choir composed of 10 people singing to Qing Fei De Yi. The melody was so beautiful that I can't help but tear up a bit.

 ** _Just afraid I will fall for you_**

 ** _Dare not let myself get too close_**

 ** _Afraid I've got nothing to offer you_**

 ** _Loving you may require a lot of courage too_**

 ** _Just afraid I will fall for you_**

 ** _Maybe one day I wouldn't be able to control myself_**

 ** _Thinking of you only hurts myself_**

 ** _I just can't help falling in love with you_**

Oh my, Dylan outdid himself today. This is just purely amazing. I've never been even serenaded like this before.

It brought me back to when we were still buddies.

While filming for the honeymoon of Shancai and Ah Si, he kept on singing the song.

 ** _"Ay! I know it's our drama's soundtrack, but you're already hurting my ears, stop singing the song for awhile." I chided him. I didn't know what his deal was that time. The more I complained, the more he raised his voice._** **_Even Ms. Angie told him off about it._** **_But he was so stubborn and just kept singing it in between breaks._** **_A few rounds of his boisterous singing later I ended up singing as well._** **_"Zhi pa wo zi ji hui ai shang ni... Ay! Look what you've done Dy! I actually sang along with you. Damn it." I shook my head, which was also filled with the song._** **_"You know what's that called?" He asked me._** **_"What?"_** **_"It's called a Last Song Syndrome." He laughed._** **_"Last Song Syndrome my ass. More like shove-it-in-your-face song. You keep singing and singing, I can't get it out of my head now." I told him frustratingly._** **_"It's because you're so dumb, you don't get it at all." He said, his lips trying to stop a smile from forming._** **_"Idiot, I know the song. I completely understand every words of it. By the amount of times you sang it, I'm sure I can sing the words even in my sleep." I stomped my foot emphasizing my point._** **_"Oh do you? You still don't get it though." He slyly said, trying to wink at me._** **_"Are you high?" I asked, he was really acting weird._** **_"Nope. Just really in the mood."_** **_"Mood for what?"_** **_"Mood for annoying you. It's really fun." He chuckled, proud of his antics._** **_I kicked his leg. "You know you're like a giant kid who always loves to play around, and prank everyone around him."_** **_"You all love me anyway." He retorted._** **_"Idiot." I scoffed._**

The song finally went to an end with the wonderful harmony from the choir.

"Merry Christmas Ms. Shen Yue!" They said to me as they handed me a written note.

"Merry Christmas guys! Can I take a picture with you?" I asked them.

"Of course! We'd love that." They smiled at me.

My manager asked for my phone but I motioned her to join the picture with us, and do a groupie instead.

"Thanks guys! I really love it. Your voices are amazing." I thanked them profusely.

"It's an honor Ms. Yue. We got to go now. It looks like you still have some scenes to shoot. Jiayou!" Their leader said.

"Thank you! Bye bye!" I waved at them.

"My my, Dylan keeps on showering you with surprises, doesn't he? He even conspired with me just to have the choir wait here in your dressing room in time." My manager gushed.

I giggled at that.

"Thank you for helping him out jie. I really do love it." I grinned, really happy at his surprises. Just the thought of him planning all of these is already enough for me.

I guess I have to forget about having a blue Christmas. Dylan definitely made a mark that he's there with me even if we're both busy working.

"Well he actually said that I have to report what your reaction was." She whispered.

"No need jie. I'll message him. He's really busy today."

"Okay, well go ahead, your make up artist is coming so you better do that now." She reminded me.

I nodded back.

I opened the note that was given to me awhile ago.

 _ **I hope by this time you know why I kept singing this song to you before. Enjoy your day babe.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

Oh I definitely know it by now. I smiled.

I sent Dylan the picture that I took with the choir members. I then captioned it with ' _ **I just can't help falling in love with you.'**_

 **I love it babe! Thank you! Be careful on the set.** ?

I guess I have to step up my game. I definitely need to finish his birthday gift just in time for the 20th.

We kept on filming the whole afternoom til midnight. Although it was exhausting, Dylan' s surprises kept me upbeat. He frequently said that he doesn't know how to care for people properly. But he does, and he always goes way beyond what you needed.

He shows all of his feelings towards you, he may rarely use words but he will really show it to you. And to me, our relationship isn't something even words can define.

I came home staggering through the darkness of my whole apartment. Upon closing my door, I searched blindly for the light switch. When brightness flooded my apartment, I was about to drop my bags near the counter when I noticed a yellow box situated on top of it.

I looked at it closer to see a note pasted on top of it, scribbled once again with Dylan's handwriting. How does he find time to prepare all of this.

I smiled giddily, reading the note.

 _ **I know you're really busy and you always forget to eat even a snack. I know you love these things so much. I like watching you munch on them happily. So grab some and take care of yourself babe.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

I tried to shake the box to guess whatever it was. It was obvious from Dylan's note that this is another batch of food.

I gently opened it, peering at it first. When I caught a glimpse of the snack I jumped, ecstatic. I quickly opened it wider, grabbed one of the plastics and tore through it. Enjoying the crunchiness that to me, only a seaweed snack could bring.

Inside the box were 9 packs of it, shining like a diamond in front of my face. I could've sworn they were emitting some kind of light, luring me to eat all of them in one go.

I wasn't really able to eat properly today. And although this may count as a junk food, my tummy is quite happy that it's receiving one of its favorite food.

 **Babe! How do you find time to do this? Are you trying to make me fat? But anyway, I'm really really enjoying it right now. Thank you! I love you, do you know that?**

I sent him the message. He won't have time to reply since he has a midnight filming. But I know he'll be able to read it in the morning.

 ** _"Yue, what are you eating? It's like you're having the time of your life." Dylan teased me. I just arrived in Arxan and we were hanging out in the living room. He caught me munching delightfully._** **_"I AM. Oh my gosh Dy! You have to taste this, these are seaweed crispy snack. They taste like heaven, I'm telling you." I said in a mouthful._** **_"You're exaggerating. I know it. When it comes to food, you tend to do that. That's how much you-" I shoved a bunch of it on his mouth. Shutting him up._** **_Now that will literally teach him to eat his words. I saw his eyes lit up, enjoying the taste of it._** **_"See what I mean? I'm not exaggerating. You're just underestimating my choice of food. But whenever you taste it once I shared it with you, you end up eating my entire supply. Now who's exaggerating?" I dared him._** **_I saw him munch then smiled sheepishly at me, grabbing one of the seaweed snacks beside me._** **_"Sorry..." He just gave me a peace sign._**


	3. Milk Monster

**Dylan's POV**

I saw Yue's messages about my surpise to her both today and yesterday. I just finished filming awhile ago, it was still 5 in the morning.

We were in the van on our way back to our hotel, I ended up checking my phone to keep myself from falling asleep. I wanted to do that while lying in bed.

 **I just find time for the one I love. Well I hope you did get the song already. My throat hurt trying to sing it to you a couple of times before. And I'm not trying to make you fat, you look beautiful to me no matter what. See you soon babe! I love you.?**

She's still probably asleep. We've been sending messages to each other, and reading it at opposite times. Either I'm filming and she's asleep or the other way around.

Sometimes I'll leave her a video message, it's difficult since we can't always talk with each other.

But we chose this path together, whatever we have right now is worth all the sacrifices we both are making. I wouldn't trade it for any other kind of relationship. Because me and Yue, we just clicked without any hesitations. We just fit together like a puzzle.

Others might not get that, but we settle ourselves in knowing we have that special connection in the first place.

Despite the complexity of our current predicament, we actually do enjoy overcoming everg fvcking moment of it.

"Dy, you got the next surprise prepared? Do you need me to do something?" Hao Ge ge asked, interrupting my reverie.

"Yep. Already got it covered." I assured him.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just give it to her in one go. You could have save youself a lot of time." He mused.

"I want her to enjoy the days before Christmas. I know the 12 gifts are supposed to be done after the Christmas. But I want to do it my way. That girl deserves every minute of it. So I don't intend to save myself some time." I explained to him.

"You mean you want to pamper her. A lot." He emphasized.

"Of course. Dylan Wang don't do things halfway." I said cockily.

"Alright. You're getting ahead of yourself again kid. Make sure she actually loves it. And that you're not just give her those kinds of gift, just for the sake of surprising her." He reminded me.

"Trust me ge. She LOVED it. And she will definitely LOVE the remaining ones. Yue can be happy even in the simplest things." I said confidently.

"Whatever floats your boat. Just tell me if you need any help."

"I will. Thanks ge!" I gave him a fistbump.

I smiled cockily by myself. I'm sure she'll like the next one. I know Yue, she's extraordinary but she's simple and practical. She's my one of a kind.

And what's a great thing to give to your one of a kind girlfriend? One of her favorite drinks which was mine at first. From what I can remember, I was the one hoarding cans of it before. I've been sending her snacks all this time.

Now I'm going to send her cans of milk, specifically, the one that actually gave me a hint that she kinda likes me too. But I would never tell her that. Not now, not ever.

 _ **"Hey Dy, what are you drinking?" She asked me as we were resting while the staffs are setting up the lights and filming equipments.**_ _**I gulped the last remnants of the milk and showed her the can.**_ ___**"This? It's milk. Wanna try? I still have a couple of cans left." I offered her.**_ _**"Sure! Why are you drinking milk anyway? You're already so tall and a big grown kid. You don't need it anymore." She teased.**_ _**"What? Can't a guy drink some milk? I love it, and there's no specific age for someone to stop drinking. That's probably one of the reasons that I'm tall. You should try it, maybe you'd magically grow." I snickered. I earned a hard nudge on my ribs which caused me to wince.**_ _**"Ay! No fair!" She complained.**_ _**"You mocked my height first." I retorted grabbing a can from my bag and handed it to her.**_ _**"Thanks! I was actually complimenting you, in case you haven't notice. Anyway, I never tried this brand before." She said inspecting the can.**_ _**"Well go ahead, it's good." I said.**_ _**She suddenly giggled looking at the cartoon image of the milk.**_ _**"What?" I curiously asked.**_ _**She placed the can near my face.**_ _**"Now I know why it looks so familiar. You didn't tell me you modeled for a brand of milk as well." She mocked. Comparing my pineapple hair with that of the cartoon.**_ _**"Aiyo! Stop dilly dallying and just drink it." I grabbed the can from her hand and opened it. I handed it back for her to drink.**_ _**"Thanks!" She smiled so cutely. I got mesmerized for a second there. Wait what? Did I fvcking said cute? Uh-oh. Damn it Dylan Wang. You better watch out.**_ _**A few days after, I always saw Yue drinking the same brand of milk. I strode towards her and her manager to have a chat while we were waiting for the other casts.**_ _**"You serious about growing tall? You've been drinking the same thing for consecutive days now. Actually, no wait, I think you've grown an inch taller." I mockingly observed, trying to measure her height. I compared it with mine.**_ _**I bent down nursing the leg that she had forcefully kicked. Yue is adorable but she can be really violent.**_ _**"Oww! I was just kidding. You're really sensitive today." I grumbled.**_ _**"Probably the effect of those milk. She's been drinking them nonstop. She asked me to buy a couple of cans and order a few boxes more. She even drew the character on it and made it her wallpaper!" Her manager said in disbelief.**_ _**"Really jie?" I asked her cunningly.**_ _**"I could show you the receipts if you like." She said. I laughed and turned to Yue seeing her face so red. She ended up biting the rim of the can.**_ _**I moved closer to her, leaning forward to whisper.**_ _**"So you're obsessed with the character now? Does it remind you of me all the time? You said it looked like me before. Is that the reason?" I teased her.**_ _**I'm not sure if I saw it right, but can red become redder? Because the girl beside me looks like a fvcking ripened tomato.**_ _**"Shut up Dy! You're so full of yourself." She retorted, hiding behind her hair.**_ _**"Am not. I was simply stating my observation. That's different from being full of yourself." I said.**_ _**"Well keep it to yourself. I don't wanna hear it." She bit back.**_ _**"Suit yourself Yue Yue..." I gave her an attempted wink. To which she just laughed. But the best thing of all is the blush that tainted her cheek.**_ _**I was always teasing her before but this was the first time I saw her blushed because of what I said.**_ _**I smiled like a fool at myself.**_ _**Damn that woman, the more I look at her, the more she gets beautiful.**_

 **YUE's POV**

I had just finished filming a very emotional scene so I stepped out of the set for awhile as I wait for my next cue. I went back to the dressing room to have my makeup retouched since I was full-on crying before.

When I opened the door to relax, a box was once again present, situated at the top of one of the counter tables.

It's a miracle to me how no one from the staffs discover these gifts he's been sending me. I guess he really planned this out thoroughly.

Or maybe, he was still getting help from my manager.

Above the box was a pasted envelope containing another note from Dylan.

 _ **For the 8th day before Christmas, allow me to treat you to one of your favorite drinks. A favorite that you stole from me, just like you took my breath away. ?**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

I opened the box, already having an idea of jts contents. Revealing 8 red and green cans of our favorite milk. I picked up one, tracing the outline of the character. I smiled as it always reminded me of Dylan with his signature pineapple hair as Ah si.

I would never admit it to him, but this is one of the ways I felt somehow connected to him before, when I started to like him during MG days. Nowadays I pick up some of his mannerisms. How we react, how we greet each other, how we move, I find that we somehow always matched. This was me just picking up one of his favorites.

I grabbed my phone and held the can beside me. I then post as if I was kissing the character then took a picture of it.

 **Thanks babe! I really needed this, it's really tiring today at the set. Gotta bring back my energy with this milk. I miss you!** ?

 **I miss you too babe! Enjoy the milk! ?**

He responded immediately.

And I did. I felt refresh after having just a can of it. My manager followed inside the dressing room to check on me.

"Yue, are you good?" She asked me. When she suddenly noticed the cans of milk in the box in front of me.

"Oh dear God, don't tell me you're getting obsessed with those milk again? I felt like puking everytime I see one. You've bought so much of those before." She said, nauseated at the mere sight of it.

"It was a gift from Dylan jie. You're overreacting. I didn't buy that much." I told her pouting.

"Yue, 'that much' is a couple of cans. Or maybe a box or two. You freaking bought an entire aisle of it from the grocery store!" She reminded me. I winced as well, remembering my obsession with it.

"Alright alright! I promise I won't buy that many again. I swear it was a gift from Dylan. I haven't had this for months." I motioned towards the cans.

"When I helped out Dylan I didn't know it'll be those cans of milk. Just make sure to control you're intake of that. You're even worse than cookie monster on the loose when you get your hands on those. It's like the character keeps egging you on to keep drinking it." She warned me.

I smiled sheepishly, hiding behind the can.

"Sorry jie. My bad."

I didn't really tell her, but I used to have a secret stash of this under my bed. It's like I got addicted to it, but later on I realizes that I was projecting my addiction on the milk. Or what it objectifies.

I wasn't addicted to the particular brand. I was addicted to Dylan Wang who likes that particular milk. And I unknowingly absorbed whatever likes he might have. And ended up obsessed with it.

And I realized, that I, Shen Yue is a goner to Dylan Wang. And ever since then I started to notice every little thing he does. And ended up falling one way after another.


	4. Birthday Plan

That afternoon I tried my hardest to internalize my role and finish the remaining filming for the day as soon as I can. Tomorrow will be a day off for me since the next filming will focus primarily on my costar.

I was so tired once I got home but I still motivated myself to finish Dylan's gift. He's doing so much for me already, I hope this can somehow show that I really am grateful to have him in my life.

"Jie, can you please give me Hao Ge ge's number? I wanted to ask him about something." I turned to her once we were inside.

"Sure, here you go. What else do you need?" She asked as she sent me his number.

"Uhm... I guess I need a little favor." I smiled at her sheepishly.

"Ay! This kid. Is this about Dylan's birthday?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah. I kinda need your help." I admitted.

"Well go ahead, I'm all ears. If it's a surprise for Dylan then I'll gladly help. What do you want me to do?"

I showed her my plan on my ipad, giving her a lists of the materials that I needed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon after I have these prepared. Tell Hao Ge that I need his help too." She said.

"I will jie. I'm sorry, I know it's supposed to be our day off but I really have to trouble you for this. I can't pull this off on my own." I apologized. She was also tired like me and I wanted her to rest. But I really needed her help.

"Stop it Yue. I love you both, this is just a little inconvenience to me. I can rest after I've helped you. You're the one who's doing all the work here. I'm just giving you a hand." She explained.

"Thanks for this jie! You're the best! See you."

"See you tomorrow. Good luck on your surprise. I'm sure he will like it. That kid is head over heels over you. Even the smallest thing you do can light up his day." She giggled.

"Aiyo. It's not like that jie." I defended.

"Tell that to Hao Ge who always finds Dylan smiling foolishly while staring at his phone." She teased me.

"Woah. Jie jie I didn't know you like gossiping." I playfully mocked her.

"It's not gossip Yue. We update each other to look after the two of you. If you're both happy then I guess we're somehow doing a good job."

"YOU ARE doing a good job." I told her.

"Ay enough of this, I don't want to be emotional. Bye bye." She waved and winked at me.

I waved back at her, smiling so brightly.

I guess Dylan and I are blessed to have met such good people. Our managers have been supporting us ever since MG and they didn't left us when we dated secretly.

We were so cautious about everything, numbering every actions we made. And sometimes it took some toll on us. But because of the two of them, who constantly encouraged us behind close doors, we were able to get pass through that difficult phase. They even serve us our lookout at all times.

We wouldn't have maintained our relationship if it weren't for them. Especially if you're a part of our industry where you're always under the constant watch of the limelight.

I sighed.

"Time to finish what I started." I yawned but then grabbed the materials that I needed. Stretching my arms and popping out my knuckles I grabbed my stylus pen.

I made sure to send a quick message to Hao Ge ge, knowing that Dylan is probably in the same room as him right now.

 **Ge, Xiao Shen here. I really really need your help tomorrow before midnight. Can you lend me a hand?**

 **Sure Yue. What do you need?**

 **Just keep him a little busy so I can set up on his living room. Does he have a guest tomorrow night?**

 **Xize might drop by. They usually hang out whenever his free.**

 **Okay I'll tell Xize. Thanks ge! Oh and by the way, I think jie need your help about something too.**

 **I'm on it. ?**

On the 7th day before Christmas, I woke up still exhausted from the filming yesterday. I tapped my back to ease the soreness from the position I was in last night. I slept late to add the finishing touches for Dylan's gift.

He just arrived from Xiaoyang yesterday but I know he's still a bit busy today.

My phone suddenly rang.

"Yue, I'll be there in 2 hours. I just need to complete the list you gave me." My manager said.

"Thanks jie! Take your time. It's not until midnight anyway. I owe you!"

"Ay! You owe me nothing. This kid." She complained.

"Fine.. I'll see you!"

"See you!" Then she hanged up.

I contemplated for awhile on how I am going to execute my plan. So I decided to dial Xize's number first.

"Yoyoyo, my little bro! What's up?" He answered lively.

"Hi Big bro! Remember when you told me to come to you whenever I needed any help?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I need your help right now."

"I'm guessing it's about our resident Xiao Wang, isn't it?" He mused.

"Right you are. Can you distract him for an hour before midnight? I'm sure he'll invite you over for dinner. I lied to him about my schedule. I told him I was so busy tonight." I pleaded.

"Well you've come to the right person, I can whip up something, that kid is distracted easily, especially when it comes to you. Well then, Xize at your service!"

"Aiyo... Thanks! You're the best Xize! See you later!"

"I know I am. See you my little brother!"

I sighed. Okay one down. Next stop, let's get the hell out of this comfortable bed. Or... Maybe I'll just lie down for a few more minutes. I can hear the bed calling for me.

 _Come back Yue. Come back..._

Half an hour later I was fresh out of shower and already on my battle gear. Meaning, on my oversized hoodie and leggings. A woman is at her best when she's ready to fight in her most comfortable clothing.

The doorbell suddenly rang. I glance at the camera to check if it was my manager only to see a delivery boy.

"What is it?" I said through the intercom.

"Delivery for Ms. Shen Yue." He answered.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

I then walked towards the door to receive the package. This time I received a rectangular box covered with yellow wrapper.

"Happy holidays ma'am." The guy bid goodbye.

"Thanks. You too, enjoy your holiday." I answer back. I kicked the door shut with my foot as I try to rip off the wrapper.

Upon opening the box, a note was plastered on top of 4 little prince diaries and 3 little prince stationaries.

 _ **Write your heart out babe. I'm always amaze by your words. I hope more people will know how deep and beautiful of a person you are.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

He really knew my passion. I used to major in Journalism. I actually love writing, but the acting career called out to me. And before I knew it, I'm here. I guess you can have a stable job and enjoy your passion at the same time. That's what makes life exciting.

I never knew my Weibo post made such an impact at all, until he mentioned it in passing to me before.

There was one time when he went near me, showing me his phone where in he was currently browsing my lengthy posts.

 ** _"Hey Yue. You're good at writing you know that? My weibo posts can't even compare to the contents you have on yours. Mine's a trash." He observed._** **_"Nah. Don't call your thoughts as trash. They're part of you. My writings are just my musings. Sometimes I like sharing my thoughts with my fans." I answered._** **_"Well that head of yours is pretty deep I'm telling you. Hell I couldn't even type more than a few sentences. I'm amazed by the manner you do it." He wondered._** **_"You can do it too. Just express yourself. You're good at doing that personally. You can also do it in writing. You're pretty deep yourself, it's just always covered by your silly antics and pranks." I encouraged him._** **_"You really think I can?" He asked in disbelief._** **_"Ay! Of course you can. Just try it out. There's no harm in trying." I told him, matter-of-factly._** **_"I guess you're right. But still you're really really good. You should keep on writing. I'm discovering new sides of you here. Didn't know the strong Yue can be vulnerable with her words." He teased._** **_"You're making a big deal ot of it. Those are just simple Weibo posts." I reasoned out._** **_"No. My posts are simple ones, yours is an art. So you must keep writing. I really love reading your posts." He said smiling wistfully at his phone._** **_I blushed. I didn't even know he would react to my posts that way. It was just for me, a way to show my fans what my thoughts are. What goes on in my head at times._** **_A sudden feeling of satisfaction filled me, hearing those very words from him._** **_"Makes me think that I actually am peeking at your adorable head." He added. He turned to me, checking for my reaction._** **_"Woah. The strong Yue is blushing." He murmured. I slapped his arm._** **_"Stop making fun of me!"_** **_"I'm not. I'm actually praising your work. Heck even Kuan said it was really good. And he's a pretty deep guy himself."_** **_"Okay fine. Thank you for that." I finally relented._** **_"See? All you had to do was to say thank you. You're not used to receiving compliments aren't you?" He asked._** **_I shook my head._** **_"Well get used to it. I even compliment myself all the time." He said smugly._** **_"That's because you're a narcissist." I mused._** **_"Nope. I just know how to support and believe in myself. Because if you don't, then who will? You have to learn how to believe in yourself first." He muttered seriously._** **_"Look who's deep now?" I teased him._** **_"Well? I'm right though, aren't I?"_** **_"Yeah." I agreed._** **_"Of course, I am." He said cockily. I flicked his forehead._** **_"Narcissist."_** **_"No honey. I'm a realist." He attempted to wink once again. I'm happy he hadn't perfected it during that time. Who knows where my heart might have been if it was._**

I was awaken from my memory by the sound my doorbell ringing once again.

This time it was finally my manager.

"I got what you asked me to get Yue. You ready to prepare for the big surprise?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Of course! Thanks jie!"

We then went out once again to buy a large frame to house the drawing I made as a gift for Dylan's birthday. I seriously hope he would like it. I'm not sure, I did a great job on my sketch since I haven't been practicing for long.

It was around 4 pm when we returned to my apartment. Since we all got the materials we needed we started on the next phase of our planning.

We started to wrap up our gifts for Dylan. We then inflated the purple and gold balloons. Hao Ge ge was out accompanying Dy for some grocery shopping. They're having a hotpot party tonight. Cooked by none other than the birthday boy himself.

When all was prepared, I asked jie that she can now enjoy her day off and rest.

"Good luck Yue. Greet Dylan a very happy birthday for me. I would've come but I still need to go to my family." She said.

"I'm sure Dy will understand jie. Take care!" She waved goodbye and left.

Now I was left with the countdown til I can finally see him. I decided to nap for a while to wait for the time.


	5. Birthday Surprise

I was lounging in my bedroom, checking to see if the gifts are still in perfect condition. I was getting so excited since I'm seeing Dylan after a few weeks of just constant video call and messages. I really missed him.

At 9pm I got a text from Xize.

 **Got summoned by Chef Wang. I'm here in his apartment now. Go get the presents and surpise ready. I already told Hao Ge ge to pick you up.**

 **It's already in his car. Thanks bro! See you soon.**

 **Dylan's POV**

I just finished cooking the hotpot when Xize finally arrived. I invited Kido and Xizi but they're both so busy today. I might've to treat them to dinner next time.

"Happy birthday bro!" Xize said once he arrived, easily finding his way in. He knows my passcode and I know his.

Wow that kinda sound as if we're a couple.

"Thanks man!" He gave me a hug.

"So where's are Yue Yue? I figured she's be here since it's almost your birthday." He asked.

"Nah. She's busy with filming. We agreed to see each other on the 25th. We're pretty caught up with filming our dramas." I mused.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" He teased.

"Of course I am. I mean my first girlfriend is not here to celebrate my 20th birthday with me. But I understand that it's part of our job." I answered.

"Well you're a big boy now. So stop pouting. I'm here to save the day. If you want, I can pretend to be Yue for tonight." He said, making kissy faces.

I grimaced, disgusted.

"Fvck man. Don't ever do that again. I can't unsee that." I scoffed.

He laughed, amused at my predicament.

"Light up man! Come on let's eat. Oh by the way here's my gift." He handed me a box.

We sat on the table where everything has been set up. We were still waiting for Hao Ge ge to arrive.

I ripped the wrapper and immediately inspected the box. It was a black hoverboard. I grinned when I saw the gift.

"Woah! I really wanted to have one of these! Thanks bro!" We did our signature handshake.

"I knew you would like it. I was off the other day looking for one of those. I wanted to buy one for myself and I figured it'll be a great gift to you as well."

"Thanks. Really."

I picked up the hoverboard and attempted to use it in the kitchen. But the floor was kinda slippery so I found it hard to balance it, I almost slipped.

"Ay! We'll just try it later outside. There's a park across your building. I brought mine with me as well."

"Cool! Where's Hao Ge ge anyway? I told him to come a few minutes ago." I wonder why was he taking so long.

"Probably still looking for a gift for you as well. I mean you can't blame him. The guy's been all around with your frantic schedule. He hasn't had time to get anything, he doesn't even had time to rest." Xize suggested.

"I know. That's why I told him I didn't want anything."

"Yeah. Well you told me that as well." He retorted.

"Aiyo.. I'm already hungry."

Suddenly I heard my front door open. Xize and I were in the kitchen so we waited for him. Hao Ge ge arrived, a box and a bunch of plastics in his hand.

"Sorry about that. The traffic was pretty bad." He said.

"Here. Happy birthday Dy!" He said handing me the box.

"Thanks ge! You didn't have to buy me anything."

"Just accept the fvcking gift dude. You're like a drama queen." Xize piped up.

"Ay! I just didn't want to trouble you guys!" I said defensively.

"Well you're enough of a trouble for me. So what's a few more?" Hao Ge ge said, grinning mockingly at me.

"Ay! You're ganging up on me." I complained.

"Just open the gift." He motioned to the gift.

I tore the it open and saw a bottle of expensive red wine.

"Woah ge! This is too much!"

"You just turned 20. You're practically an adult now, every guy deserves some wine." He explained.

"Thanks ge! I'll definitely take good care of this. I'll never even have a sip of it." I promised, kisisng the bottle.

"You're supposed to drink it Dy."

"Nah. I'll keep it in my collection." I said studying the brand.

"Suit yourself. Come on let's eat! I'm starving. Oh fvck, I forgot to buy a birthday cake!" Hao Ge ge said.

"Forget it. We can buy one tomorrow. It's technically not my brithday yet."

And we digged in. By the time we finished, it was already 11pm.

"Dy! Come on, I really wanted to try my hoverboard as well. I haven't even had the chance to use it." Xize mused.

"Okay let's go! Jeez, why are you rushing?" I excitedly picked up the board.

"Ge are you coming?" I called to him as we went to the front door.

"Nah. I'll clean up here instead." He answered.

 **YUE's POV**

 **Yue the coast is clear. I'll pick you up now.**

I received a message form Hao Ge ge.

 **No need ge you already got the materials anyway. I already took a cab, I'll be there in a few, just need to pick up his cake.**

 **Oh thank God! I completely forgot to buy one. Take care.**

Hao Ge ge came this afternoon to store the materials in the van. He wanted to just pick me up later on, so as not to raise any suspicion from Dylan. But I opted to just commute since it'll be such a hassle. And I already troubled him enough.

Xize also sent me a message.

 **Dy is out. I'll try to distract him as long as I can. ?**

 **Thanks Xize! I owe you big time!**

I dashed once the cab arrived, looking around for any signs of Dylan and Xize. Seeing that it was clear, I quickly went to Dylan's apartment, entering his passcode.

"Ge, I'm here. Did you get the materials here?"

"Yeah. I just didn't know how to set it up." He said frowning at the balloons.

"No worries ge. I'll be the one to set it up. You've been a great help already." I said.

And just like that we worked quickly. I set up the ' _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DYLAN**_ ' balloons together with purple and gold ones scattered across the living room.

We then put off the light then I set up the cake in the middle of the center table.

 **Xize, all clear! You can go back now.**

 **Copy that.**

He replied instantly.

When I heard footsteps echoing outside Dylan's apartment, I automatically light up the candle, awaiting for the birthday boy's arrival.

It was already 12am.

The moment they were inside, I heard Dylan's voice complaining.

"Woah. Why is it so dark in here? Ge usually leaves a light on whenever he comes by." We waited until they rounded the corner.

Ge turned on the living room light when they arrived.

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Dylan. Happy birthday to you..." We sang as I held up the cake. I walked towards him seeing his shocked expression, looking at me in disbelief.

"Happy birthday babe!" I smiled at him.

He still stared at me, unable to look away.

"What are you waiting for babe? Make a wish!" I urged him, lifting up the cake closer to him.

"I already got it." He murmured, still spaced out.

"Got what?"

"My wish. I already got it." He said motioning to me.

"Ay! Stop being so cheesy dude! Just make a wish." Xize commented.

"Alright! Jeez I'm the one who has a birthday here and I ain't even complaining." He said.

He then closed his eyes for a minute then blew out the candle.

Feeling playful, I swipe up some icing and wipe it on his cheek.

I saw his eyes lit up mishievously.

He then grabbed a large lump of icing on his hand. I was about to runaway but he place it on his mouth.

He hugged me closer and whispered in my ear.

"Thanks babe!" He planted a kiss on my cheek, spreading the icing on my face.

"Dylan!" I screamed.

They all laughed out loud.

We all shared the strawberry shortcake I brought him.

"So you're both in on this?" He asked Hao Ge ge and Xize.

They both nodded.

"Even jie jie. She wishes you a happy birthday as well, by the way. But she couldn't come because she had to spend time with her family." I told him.

"Woah. Thanks guys!" He smiled at us.

"Where's my gift?" He turned to me, giving me the palm of his hand.

"Woah Dy! You didn't want a gift from us but you're demanding one from Yue!" Xize spoke.

"Ay! I'm just kidding! Just give me a kiss then." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Showing me his signature way of flirting.

I slapped his arm.

"Has he always been like this?" Xize asked dibelievingly.

"You haven't even seen half of it. He can be very clingy and demanding. Literally like a baby." I confessed.

"I second to that. He can be a demanding kid. Especially when it comes to Yue." Hao Ge added.

"Ay ay! I'm actually here. I can hear you." Dylan said.

"You were meant to." Hao Ge retorted.

"Okay, come on let's take some pictures!" Xize suggested.

We take turns in taking pictures with Dylan. When it was my time to post with him, I pulled him sideward, tiptoeing to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Xize and Hao Ge ge cheered on us. The picture came out so beautiful, with me kissing his cheeks with my eyes close and Dylan smiling so hard, his eyes crinkled.

I then grabbed my gifts to Dylan.

"Here babe. Happy birthday!"

I handed him a large frame covered on purple wrapper.

Then I also handed him another box which was something the rest of the F4 and I pitched in to buy. We searched for it in the internet for hours until we found the perfect one. I contacted them the moment I got an idea about his birthday.

"This one's from the rest of the F4 and I." I winked at Xize who was brimming in excitement.

He first opened the latter.

"I want to save yours for last." He muttered, carefully setting aside the frame.

It was an autographed Laker's Spalding Basketball by Lebron James, a purple Laker's hoodie with Lebron's number 23.

"What the fa?!" And he picked up the ball looking at it like a kid filled with wonder. He then picked up the hoodie as well.

I heard him sniff, his face turning red.

I pulled him in a hug, caressing his head. It was the way I wished I could comfort him when he cried, as he received the signed jersey of Lebron from Boss Wang ke. I felt him return it just as tightly.

"You guys. Thank you for this. I've been receiving a lot of gifts like this in this year alone." He said in a muffled voice as he tried to control his tears. Letting go of the hug.

Xize moved closer tapping his back as well.

"Aiyo dude. You're really happy aren't you?"

"I fvcking am. I can't even control my tears. Damn it. I'm like a kid." He complained while wiping his tears on the sleeve of his hoodie.

I smiled tearfully looking at him. I don't know why but whenever he cries, I feel like crying as well. I guess it's my way of being there for him.

"There there. Now open my gift to you as well." I urged him.

"Oops. Before that. Hao Ge and I should leave first. We'll let you enjoy the rest of the night. Since you guys haven't seen each other for weeks. See you tomorrow Dy." Xize said, he gave Dylan a hug and did their usual handshake.

"Bye little brother." He said to me and gave me a fistbump.

"Bye big brother!" I answered back.

"Goodnight kiddos! My work here is done." Hao Ge winked at us, then bowed.

"Thanks guys! Goodnight!" Dylan and I both said.

He was still cradling the ball like a precious little kid. And he will always be. Precious to me, I mean.


	6. Birthday Boy

I turned to Dylan looking at his still red face.

"You okay there babe?" I asked him, caressing his face.

"Yeah. I just got quite overwhelmed there for a minute. I'm a fanboy in my own right that's why it easily makes me cry."

"You know what? You're so cute babe." I muttered.

I saw him frown.

"Again with the cute. I ain't cute. What the fa? I'm far from being cute." He said defensively.

"Alright alright. You're not cute." I relented.

"And?" He seemed to be waiting for something, wiggling his eyebrows once more.

"And what?" I raised my eyebrows curiously at him as well.

"If I'm not cute then what am I?" He asked.

I smiled. Since it's his birthday I obliged once again. I tiptoed to pinch his cheek.

"My boyfriend is not cute, he is handsome. Very very handsome." I smiled as I saw him grin, satisfied at my answer.

"Now can my handsome boyfriend open his gift?" I handed him the frame once again.

He smirked and tore the wrapper, making sure to carefully handle the frame.

I saw his eyes widened as he saw my gift to him.

"Woah.. Babe.. You were so busy, how did you find time to draw this?" He said awestruck at the portrait.

I drew a picture of him doing a lay up during the Super Penguin basketball event. I wrote ' _ **My**_ _**MVP**_ ' on the top of my name. Where I scribbled it on the corner of the drawing. I had it printed like a poster and framed it as well.

"I make it work." I winked at him.

I felt Dylan give me a tight hug.

"Thank you babe! This really means a lot since you've put so much of your effort to it." I felt him place a kiss on my neck.

I lifted my hand to caress his nape.

"You're welcome babe. I'm so happy you like it." I whispered.

"How in the world are you here right now? I thought you were filming?" He asked. Finally standing back up. He placed the frame carefully on top of the center table.

"I tried my best to film as much as I can, so I was given a day off today." I said proudly.

He stared at me, scrutinizing every part of my face. I brought my hand up to check if there was something wrong in it.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked him.

He continued to stare at me, then proceeded to grab my hand. He pulled me towards the sofa, and then placed me on top of his lap. Caging me in the lock of his arms.

"You looked so tired babe. You haven't been sleeping well, were you?" He observed.

"I've been sleeping. But I wanted to finish the drawing in time for your birthday." I reasoned out.

"But you also needed to rest. What did I tell you about that?" He chided me.

"Ay! I've been taking care of my health. It's just that when you love someone you make time for them, you prioritize them. Just like you sending out those gifts despite your busy schedule. I've received your gifts without any complaints, so will you just do the same way with mine?" I looked at him, pleading him to understand.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just worried-" I interrupted him by pulling him in for a kiss. I grabbed hold of his sweater and pulled him towards me.

I made sure to shut him up and kiss the hell out of him. He responded immediately tightening his hold on me. I on the other hand, wound my arms around his neck, closing the distance between us.

I felt his tongue licked my lips, silently asking for my permission. I sighed, opening up, wanting him as close as possible.

It's been a few weeks and I missed him. I missed this. He'd been sending out those gifts for Christmas but he will always be the best present I could ever wish from Santa.

I silently wish for me to be able to spend the Christmas eve with him.

We parted after a few minutes, finally releasing each other.

He was panting like me, trying to find our breaths together.

"Now that shut you up. Told you to just thank me." I grinned at him teasingly.

"I'll definitely do it again though, thanks babe! I really love your gift." He leaned his forehead on mine and rubbed his nose with mine at the same time.

"More than the signed basketball?" I grinned.

"Well they're both at the top of my best birthday gifts." He chuckled.

"I have a question though." He added.

"What is it?"

"Why did you write My MVP in the corner of the drawing?" He asked curiously.

"Well because it means my **Most Valuable Person**. I had to definitely write that." I confessed.

I was rewarded by his smile that usually reached his eyes. Of all his smiles, this one's my most favorite.

"Have I told you I love you?" He asked.

"A couple of times. Everyday, I might add. I love you too silly." I pecked his lips.

"What time is your filming tomorrow?"

"8am. But I have to be there at 6." I answered.

"What time is your photoshoot with Xize?"

"Around 3 on the afternoon I think. But I still have to get up early."

I squealed when he suddenly lifted me up. I looked like a koala hanging on to him for my dear life.

"DYLAN! Put me down!" I squirmed in his arms.

"Nope. No can do. I'm bringing you to bed. You ain't going home tonight. You have to rest." He insisted.

"But we haven't really celebrated your birthday yet!"

"No buts. Sleep babe. You need your energy for filming tomorrow. We can continue this on the 25th." He said as he placed me on top of his bed.

I pouted.

"Wipe that pout off your face or you won't get any sleep tonight at all." He threatened.

I immediately hid beneath the comforter.

"I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping!" I shouted.

"Goodnight babe!" He planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight! Wait, where are you going?" I asked as I saw him turned back to the door.

"Just need to clean up for a bit. I'll be back in a few."

"Okay. Make sure to rest early too! You also need the energy. Don't go hypocrite on me." I chided him.

"Yes boss."

I was slowly fading into consciousness when I felt the bed dip beside me.

I turned to him groggily raising up my arm, wanting to snuggle with him. I heard him chuckle.

"So cute.." He whispered pulling me closer into his chest. I finally fell into a deep sleep, feeling the warmth that came from him and smelling his signature perfume.

It was around 5am when I woke up. The sun's not out yet, and the room was still basked in darkness. I turned on his bedside lamp to check for my manager's messages.

 **Yue, the filming was moved in the afternoon. Get some more sleep. I'll pick you up later.**

 **Thanks jie. I'm here in Dylan's apartment.**

 **Okay. I'll pick you up at lunch.**

 **Okay.**

And with that I went back to sleep, snuggling once again in Dylan's arms.

I woke up once again when I felt the sunlight touching my face. I checked the time to see that it was already 8. I remembered Dylan saying that he needed to wake up early as well.

I brushed my teeth and showered, grabbing a hoodie of his and a legging that I left the last time I stayed over.

Since it was his birthday, I decided to prepare breakfast for him. He was always the onr cooking for me before. Once all of that were ready, I went back to the room to wake him up.

"Babe wake up." I sat beside him and tap his face. I even tickled his chin.

Knowing that it won't take effect since he's really a heavy sleeper, I decided to take the matters on my own hand.

I moved to straddle him, I braced my feet on the bed, then grabbed both of his hands and pulled him up.

"Wake up babe! You said you needed to get up early."

"Hmmm." I heard him groan. He just locked me in his arms, using me as a way for him to keep sitting up. Then leaned his head on my shoulder. Sleeping once again.

I grabbed his head and squished his face, shaking it at the same time.

"Wakey Wakey baby!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'm still sleepy..." He said groggily, his eyes squinting at me.

I did the next thing that would surely wake him up. I kissed him square on the lips, leaving butterfly kisses around his face.

He gave out a sigh. Finally waking up.

"Good morning baobei! I smiled finally seeing his eyes open.

"Morning babe." He said smiling at me as well.

"Come on, you need to have breakfast, birthday boy." I urged him, getting off of him. He was still staring into space.

"I thought you had to leave early?"

"The filming was moved in the afternoon. Jie will pick me up at noon." I said back.

He then stood up and we ate our breakfast heartily.

"Oh by the way babe, I forgot to give this to you last night." He handed me a stack of books, 6 of them. And by the titles on the spine, it was evident that these are books from my favorite authors.

"Figured you needed to relax once in awhile. I know your obsessed with those authors." He grinned at me.

I went near to where he was sitting and enclosed him in my embrace.

"Thanks babe! You're the one who's supposed to be receiving gifts all day." I said to him.

"I already got the best birthday gift. That's for the 6th day before Christmas." He explained.

"Why did you plan this anyway? I mean, you're already caught up with so much, and you never even miss a day."

"It's to make up for the time that I couldn't call you mine. Before, I was just about to meet you as a guy who struggles to become an actor. And now that I actually have you with me, which I still find unbelievable, I want to shower you with everything that I've got." He confessed.

"Aww babe. What we have is already enough for me." I kissed the top of his head.

"I know. But I still want to make up for that. Okay?" He looked up at me, his eyes a mirror of what he was feeling.

"Okay." I nodded back kissing him on the lips.

In honesty, I felt the same way. It's like I've been waiting for him unknowingly all this time. Like we were meant to meet as costars.

I remember what he said to me when we were rehearsing our lines for MG.

"You know I feel like I've known you for a long time." He suddenly piped.

My eyes widened because it was so easy for us to get each other. It's like somehow we were already connected, but we just didn't know each other yet.

"Really? I kinda felt the same way too." I said incredulously. Then he gave me a fistbump.

I guess we were lost stars finally finding their way back home.


	7. Big Brother

At noon, my manager arrived at Dylan's apartment.

"Babe I'll see you soon. Have fun with Xize." I kissed him goodbye.

"Bye babe. Take care okay?" He kissed my forehead as well.

"Yue, how was the surprise? Did he like it?" My manager asked when I went inside the van.

"He loved it jie! Thank you so much for helping out." I thanked her again, she did so much yesterday.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course he would love it. Just the thought of you celebrating his birthday with him is already enough. That kid is so predictable."

"He's just transparent when it comes to his emotions." I said in his defense.

"Yes. You could clearly see the love radiates from his eyes whenever he looks at you. Hao Ge and I had a hard time covering for the both of you during your filming in Arxan. God you two almost got busted" She teased.

"Sorry about that jie."

"No worries. Nobody can really control what they feel. And that's why you fell in love with him, isn't it?" She asked knowingly.

I shyly nodded.

"Aww. You guys are so sweet. I missed being young myself." She gushed.

I blushed hard at what she said.

At exactly 1:52 I greeted Dylan through Weibo to keep up our pretense. If I never greeted him, the netizens will suspect that we're trying to hide something, which is in fact true, but if I greeted him there will also be an uproar. It's a damn if you do, damn if you don't situation.

Feing pretty brave myself, I opted for damn if you do. Dylan's only turning 20 once, and I would love to spend it with him even in social media. So I just chose a generic kind of greeting, calling him as brother.

 _ **20 years old already bro. Wishing 20 year old Wang Hedi to grow happily. In this new age, be happy everyday.**_

One thing is true though, I really wish him happiness. Because he really deserves all the happiness the world could offer.

A few minutes later Dylan texted.

 **Brother? So i'm your brother now? ?**

 **It's just pretend babe. We have to keep appearance. You know you're my baobei. ?**

 **Nonetheless I love it. Thank you my strong yue. ?**

 **Gotta feed our fans every once in a while. But it's also to make your birthday extra special. ?**

After a few hours he also replied on the same post.

 _ **Thank you, Shen Yue who sings very well.**_

This guy will be the death of me. He just spilled tea once again! I told him not to reveal any clues on his post. Aiyo... What do I do with him?

I messaged him once again.

 **Babe! Be careful, they might find out.**

 **Nah. I was simply complimenting your voice. I really do love it. ?**

 **? ﾟﾘﾳ** **Aiyo! Stop making me blush!**

 **Aiyo.. I love making my girlfriend blush.. ?**

 **Stop it, or there will be no kisses for you. ?**

 **Yes ma'am. ?**

I shook my head, smiling softly at his antics.

"Oh my... You've also been infected by the love bug. Look at you smiling giddily at your screen." My manager observed.

I quickly cleared my throat, pretending that I didn't hear her.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead. Keep pretending. I have evidence anyway. Gotta send it to the birthday boy. I'm sure he'll love it." She mused.

At that I immediately looked at her and whined.

"Jie! Don't you dare..."

"Oh, so now you hear me?" She teased.

"Please just delete the picture. He will never stop teasing me if he finds out." I begged.

"Just kidding." She smirked playfully at me. Then she left me in the dressing room.

I briefly watched Dylan's live video in between takes. I'm glad he was able to celebrate his birthday while working with the F3. As long as he is happy then I'm also happy for him.

That's how it is between us. Although we hide behind our pranks and teasings in front of others, we care too much about each other's dreams. We always make sure to be there for each other, appreciating every success we make no matter how small it is.

I guess that's why we still stay and invest in our relationship despite our busy schedules. Because Xize's right, it's not about the distance or the frequency of you meeting each other.

It's about giving time, it's about including the person you love in the 24 hours that you are given. Because after all, every one of us are given the same amount of time in a day.

It's just a matter of priority. When you love someone, there's no such thing as being too busy. Because even a simple message can let you know that you are in their thoughts in that 24 hours.

That to me is something that is irreplaceable.

 **5th day before Christmas...**

I was currently smack dab in the middle of a park, filming for a part of the Japanese dance that I've been addicted to recently.

I know I'm not that great of a dancer, but what's a few moves for my mooncakes? I've received a lot of criticisms in this industry. But I've also received a lot of love from my fans. I guess it's just a matter of perspective.

Is it half-glass full? Or half-glass empty? I chose half-full. Because I've been blessed to have them support me in all my projects. I owe it to them to continue doing my best. I can't please everyone, I would just exhaust myself trying to win them over. Instead I'll keep on loving my mooncakes as well.

I was in the middle of the dance break when a little boy carrying a yellow balloon came over.

He was smiling toothily, and was so cute that I can't help but be distracted. So I signalled one of the staffs if we could take a break for awhile.

She immediately nodded and I was able to interact with the boy.

I kneeled to the ground to match his height.

"Hello! What's your name?"

"Hi jie jie. I'm Yifen." He then handed me the balloon, at the end of it was a small rectangular red velvet box that I haven't noticed at first

I eyed it curiously as I took it from him, wondering why he was carrying such gift.

"Hi Yifen, I'm Yue jie. Are you giving this to me?" I motioned to the balloon.

"Yes Yue jie. Big brother asked me to give this to you." He said to me. He was looking at me expectantly.

"Really? Aww you're a really good boy then. Thank you Yifen." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome Yue jie!" His eyes were shining with pride.

"Can you tell me the name of the big brother who asked you to give this to me?" I asked him.

He leaned forward and whispered cutely.

"It's a secret. I won't get my gift if I tell."

I smiled, he was too adorable for his own good.

"Oh.. Okay then I won't ask you so you could get your gift. Who are you with then?" I pinched his cheek playfully. I motioned to my manager to grab one pack of candies from my bag. She then handed it to me.

Yifen turned then pointed to one of the female bystanders.

"I'm with my mama."

She was wearing some kind of a uniform, the same uniform with the guy who delivered the stationaries from Dylan. I waved at her, then mouthed a 'thank you.' She then smiled at me.

"Okay, since you've been a really great kid. Here's a gift from jie jie. Merry Christmas Yifen!" I ruffled his hair softly, handing him the pack of candies. I earned another smile from him.

He then gave me a hug.

"Thank you Yue jie! Merry Christmas! Ge is right, you're really pretty. Bye bye!" He said letting go of me.

"Thank you Yifen. I'll see you next time. Bye bye!" I giggled and waved as he ran back towards his mother.

I went back to the balloon and untied the velvet box at the end of it. Opening it slowly, I gasp as I saw the piece of jewelry sitting inside it.

Sitting inside is a gold bracelet adorned with 5 moonstones and moon charms. I've never seen such a thing before, I then gently took it out of the box and admired it.

I saw a rolled up note inside the box. Handing my manager the balloon, I then unfolded the note.

 _ **My Moon,**_

 _ **They say moonstones can heal and bring you back to wholeness. Because you made me whole, allow me to gift you with a simple reminder of that.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

I placed a kiss on the bracelet, then placed it on my left wrist. It was no doubt that he did the same thing to me. We were two parts combined together and made whole.

All these gifts are really great, but the memories and the meanings they bring to me are so much greater than anyone could've asked for. It was something thoroughly prepared for. And knowing that I'm the recipient of it, I am so much happy.

This is the Dylan that thought he didn't know how to care for people. When in fact, he cares so deeply behind the rough edges he presents. He quietly gives and gives, without any words or expectations.

And when you try to give him something back in return, he cries and treasures it as much as he can. So while some people might get captured by his handsome features and countenance, the pure heart buried deep within actually captured mine.

So I'm always thankful that fate let me meet his soul. Because I wouldn't have never known how it feels like to love him in this lifetime of mine.

I turned back to the bracelet he has given me. _**Moon**_. He always reminded me that my name was really beautiful.

 _ **"You know your name really suits you." He mused one time.**_ _**"You think so?"**_ _**He nodded, then stared back at the night sky. We were lounging outside the inn, taking a rest after a busy day. I then followed what he did.**_ _**"Moon has a lot of phases, and no matter what shape it took, it gives off a beautiful light. You're exactly the same Yue, you give off this particular light to the people around you. No matter what state you're in, you just shine radiantly. That's actually one of your charms." He explained, looking back at me.**_ _**"You and your big words Dy." I downplayed his compliment. In truth, I always get shy whenever he gets like this.**_ _**He quickly reach at the top of my head, giving it a few taps.**_ _**"There there. You're still not used to your boyfriend's compliments." He whispered.**_ _**My eyes widened, fearing for discovery. Nobody must know about us.**_ _**"Relax. They know, but they won't say anything." He smirked smugly.**_ _**"You know, you're always so confident about everything." I said.**_ _**"That's one of my charms." He answered, wiggling his eyebrows at me.**_ _**"Yup. Definitely a narcissist." I teased as I crossed my arms, smiling playfully.**_


	8. Cold Outside

**4th Day to Christmas...**

It was terribly, below freezing, numbing, biting ass cold. And me being me, I just hate the extreme weather. I mean it's almost Christmas and the snowfall is supposed to be fun. Well, it is fun.

But it's not fun for my little fingers who gets frozen easily and my nose that gets really red. Way redder than Rudolph's nose once the temperature drops.

Winter or no winter, the filming continues and it's up to us actors to pretend that it's not actually freezing off our asses. I guess that's our fate, pretend that it's hot in winter and cold in summer. What a major dilemma that is, one which could be taken care of by a little acting. Except for the visible breath that keeps on coming out off my mouth.

Which led to the director's order to retake the scenes once the weather gets a little bit better. If it gets better, judging by the amount of snow falling, I guess we'll really have to wait before filming outdoors once again. For now we'll just pack up and film the indoor scenes instead.

I was on my way to my van brushing my hands together for warmth, when I came across my manager.

"Oh my goodness Yue. You're nose is so red! Here's some warm water, go inside and warm up." She handed me the tumbler and helped me inside the van.

Once I was settled in, enjoying the heat inside. I noticed a red bag with a note pasted on top of it. My name was scribbled in the front, in the handwriting of Dylan.

I quickly snatched it up and read the words in the card.

 _ **It's winter and I know you don't particularly love the season. So here's a few tumblers filled with hot water to replace my arms and warm you up. Don't get sick babe!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

I opened the bag to find 4 tumblers in multiple colors, all warm to touch. I made sure to place one on my back, then on my legs. I also held one on each of my hand. I sighed, loving the warmth it had brought me. I was like a frozen meat ready to be thawed.

It was while filming on the same kind of weather, that Dylan discovered my weakness. Cold. I couldn't concentrate and would often mess up my lines. My hands would be so frozen, I sometimes can't move them properly.

 _ **We were filming outdoors, and we were supposed to hold each other's hands. I saw his eyes widen when he held one of my hands.**_ _**"What the fa?! Yue! You're fvcking freezing!" He said. He then took both of my hands in between his, rubbing it together, warming me up.**_ _**"I get cold easily. Sorry about that." I explained.**_ _**"You should've told me sooner. Look at your nails, they're turning blue already. God, this woman." He mused. My manager then heard our conversation.**_ _**"What's the matter?" She asked.**_ _**"Jie, Yue's hands are really cold, even her nose is red. Don't you have extra heat packs?"**_ _**"We ran out awhile ago. I didn't have a chance to buy a new one yet. The road's been covered with thick snow." She said.**_ _**"Wait. I'll check my stocks, I probably have a couple more left." He said still holding my hands. He then asked his manager about it.**_ _**"Keep rubbing your hands together Yue." He ordered.**_ _**Hao Ge ge returned also empty handed.**_ _**"Fvck. At this rate your hands will get numbed." He got quiet thinking for awhile. I saw his eyes lit up after a few moments.**_ _**"I got it. Jie, does she have a tumbler?"**_ _**"Yeah. I usually carry one for her." She said.**_ _**"Fill it with warm water. It can be a temporary warmer for her." He suggested.**_ _**"Good thinking." She immediately went to fetch it.**_ _**Dylan then pulled my hands inside his winter jacket while continually rubbing my hands together.**_ _**"You can be quite resourceful, don't you?" I commented.**_ _**"Nah. My mom used to place a heated tumbler under my feet whenever I have a high fever as a kid. It stops my chills everytime." He recalled.**_ _**"Well you're mom's a genius." I smiled despite the cold.**_ _**"She is." He smiled back endearingly. Probably missing his mom.**_

 **(Caution: don't ever use a bottle for warm compress. It could easily open and cause burns. Used a towel instead or the rubber heat packs that are usually sold.)**

And ever since then, we always shared the warm tumbler whenever we had outdoor filming.

I then video called Dylan.

"Hi babe! Aren't you filming right now?" He answered after a few rings.

"We packed up. We'll film indoors instead. You?"

"Just a few minutes break. It's too cold as well. Hey your nose is too red. Are you using the tumblers?" He asked.

"I know. I'm using them right now actually. Thanks babe! They work wonders everytime." I showed them to him.

"That's good. Cover up with a few more layers if you can. Don't want that red nose running." He reminded me.

"Got it babe. You too. Take care okay? I love the tumblers but I love your warm hugs more." I said.

"Of course. There's nothing like a Dylan Wang's hug. I miss you!" He winked at me.

"I miss you too idiot." I teased him, then I blew him a kiss.

Nothing like a good, warm Dylan hug. Nothing's ever felt like it and it makes you wanna say 'Hi I'm Shen Yue and I love warm hugs' in the voice of Olaf.

 **3rd Day to Christmas...**

3 days... 3 agonizing days of waiting and a solo Christmas eve to come.

I just woke up from a deep slumber, snuggled inside the warmth of my comforter. This is what you call a bed weather kind of day. But it doesn't work for me today.

I have a photoshoot this afternoon, and having these few hours to myself is already enough of the bed weather day as it can get.

I snuggled a bit more, enjoying the feeling of my blanket. You know that feeling of waking up on a cold day, but you're safe inside your soft, smooth blankie and you end up trapped under it. Because hey, I couldn't find it in myself to even lift a finger.

If it weren't for Dylan's video call, I wouldn't have moved.

"Hi babe! What's up?" I answered, he was covered in complete winter clothes. He was hiding inside the van judging by the background.

"Just finished some of my scenes babe. Did I wake you?" He asked scrutinizing my face.

"Nope. I'm already awake. I just didn't want to get up yet."

"I knew it. The bed swallows you up whenever it gets cold." He teased.

"Well the bed swallows you up every single damn time. It's getting harder and harder to wake you up." I retorted.

"Touche." he said in a flat voice then chuckled at that. I laughed with him as well.

My doorbell suddenly rang in the middle of our conversation.

"Babe, someone's at the door. I'll call you back." I told him.

"It's okay. No need to hang up." He smiled knowingly.

I checked the camera to see another delivery guy from the same courier.

"Delivery for Ms. Shen Yue."

"Coming. Just a second." I said through the intercom.

I looked back to Dylan on the phone.

"Another suprise?" I asked him.

"You'll love it. I swear." He smiled and raised his palm like a scout boy.

"I love all the gifts that you give me." I grinned at him.

I opened the door and received the package once again. I'm sure these guys are getting sick of me. Since they've been delivering packages nonstop under my name.

It was a rectangular box this time, small enough that I could easily lift it. I placed my phone near me where Dylan could easily see my reaction. I then tore the seal open only to find 3 stuffed toys, the kind that I usually collect.

It was unique, it was cute and it was beautiful. Although other people might think otherwise. I pulled the three plush toys near me and hugged it tight. Smiling at thought of another addition to my collection.

I then grabbed the note tucked into one of toy's clothes.

 _ **How about a little addition to your adorable toys? They don't have a name yet and their looking for a new home to stay.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

"Well, well, well... Is that a smile I see babe?" Dylan teased, seeing my reaction.

I turned back to him still hugging the toys.

"I love it babe! Thank you thank you!" I grabbed the phone and kept kissing him on the screen.

"God I wish I was there to receive those kisses." He sighed.

"Soon babe. Soon."

"Dylan, ready for Scene 15? The crew are waiting for you." Hao Ge ge said.

"Gotta go babe. Need to shoot once more." He told me.

"Bye babe. Take care." I blew him a kiss.

He made sure to show me his cheek, as if accepting the kiss I blew towards him.

Winking, he waved at me.

I placed my phone down and brought the new toys with me to my bedroom.

I then placed them together with my other collections.

"Welcome to your new home..." I said.

I then stared at them, recalling the first time Dylan took notice of them.

He went to visit me since I was down with cold. He insisted on taking care of me once he was done for the day, despite my constant warning that he might catch it.

 _ **I just finished drinking my medicine when I saw him staring at my collection.**_ _**"You have a unique taste when it comes to toys." He observed, still staring at it.**_ _**"You mean, they're ugly." I asked him. He then turned to me and sat beside me on the bed.**_ _**"No. What I mean is most girls I know love cute plushies. The ones you get in arcade games. You on the other hand loves a completely different kind." He added.**_ _**"It's okay Dy. Even my brother calls them ugly." I assured him.**_ _**"I didn't say that. I kinda like it. I mean it's not common but it also has its charms." He said.**_ _**I smiled at him.**_ _**"Exactly. That's why I love those kind of things. Those kind of toys gets easily ignored in toy shops. But if you look at it closely, behind the strangeness of it, you'll find that in the uniqueness there's actually beauty. Plus most of it are handmade which is even better." I explained to him.**_ _**I looked back at him to see him smiling fondly at me.**_ _**"You always find something beautiful even in the people that you meet. Even in me." He peered closely at me.**_ _**"You know for a guy who boast about himself in live television, you're pretty hard on yourself privately." I commented.**_ _**"Well that's because I have to make up for it." He retorted.**_ _**"No. You just don't see yourself the way I do." I mused.**_ _**"Speak for yourself missy. You also bring down yourself at times."**_ _**"I do not." I said defensively. Then I felt his lips landing on mine.**_ _**I pushed him back covering my mouth.**_ _**"Idiot! You'll catch my cold! Ay, this guy." I chided him.**_ _**"I won't. I'm healthy as a horse." He grinned at me childishly.**_ _**The day after, he kept sneezing on sneezing that his nose became too red.**_ _**"Babe, my head hurts. I can't breathe." He kept on complaining.**_ _**"Healthy as a horse my ass." I said to him.**_


	9. Mistletoe

**The day before Christmas...**

I sighed once again... For the nth time.

"Yue? Is there any problem?" My manager asked as we were waiting inside the conference room of our agency.

"Nothing jie. I'm just tired I guess." I told her.

"Well the boss will just talk to us for a few moments and then we're good to go. Ready for Christmas?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be... " I nodded meekly. I'm ready to celebrate Christmas alone in my apartment. There was a buzz since my coactors and actresses are here as well. The boss called for a sudden meeting this morning.

The noise died down once he arrived. He was dressed as Santa Claus.

"Good morning everyone. I know you're all excited to celebrate the Christmas eve. But what's a celebration without some gifts right?" He then motioned to the other staffs who then came inside one by one carrying boxes after boxes.

"Ms. Yue, this is for you. Merry Christmas!" One of the staffs handed me one.

"Thank you! Merry Christmas!" I told her.

"Wow. The boss has been all out this year." My manager said.

"I know jie." I mused. And opened my gift once everyone received there's.

Inside my box was the hair growth device that I mentioned in Lipstick Prince when I guested.

"Woah! Boss thank you so much!" I went to him to hand him my present as well.

"Yue, you prepared a gift for me as well?" He asked.

"Of course!"

"Thank you!" He said.

"No, I'm the one who's supposed to thank you. I've been saving just to buy this. I love it boss!" I said happily.

Once we were done, the boss then dismissed us.

"Okay everyone. I'm glad you all like your gifts. Now go home and enjoy. Merry Christmas everyone!" He said.

"Merry Christmas boss!" We said unison.

My manager and I went back to our van when she received a call.

"Hello Mr. Zhuang. What can I do for you?" She greeted. I looked at her upon hearing the name of my drama's producer.

"Oh tomorrow afternoon? Okay. We'll book a flight as soon as we can." She answered.

Uh-oh. I don't have a good feeling about this.

"Okay. Merry Christmas! Goodbye." She hanged up and sullenly looked at me.

"You have to go back to Xiaoyang tomorrow Yue. They said there are some scenes you need to shoot since they're trying to finish the editing as soon as they can." She said gravely.

I gulped. "What time?" I knew it wasn't great news.

"Around 2pm. So we have to book a flight in the morning." She told me.

"Okay." I just said. So no date for me and Dylan tomorrow too.

Great. The one thing I was looking forward the most, and now our plan will also be cancelled.

I messaged Dylan about the news.

 **Babe. Bad news. I need to return to Xiaoyang tomorrow. Have to film in the afternoon. I don't think we can have a** **date**. ? ﾟﾒﾔ

There was no reply since he's still so busy with his drama.

The driver then went back inside the van.

"Ms. Yue, this came awhile ago. A delivery boy brought it in the lobby while you were in the meeting." He handed me another box.

"Thanks ge." I said softly. I couldn't find the energy within me since I was so disappointed with the turn of events.

But still I opened the gift once again, inside were 2 Champion hoodies. One was a maroon and the other a white one. I brought it closer to me, loving the smell of it. It has a tinged of Dylan's perfume.

I unraveled it to find that it was oversized, the way I always like it. It still had a price tag on it. But since he knew I really love his smell, he made sure to spritz his favorite perfume on it.

Just what I needed right now.

A note fell from inside one of its pockets.

 _ **To my moon who gets cold easily,**_

 _ **I won't always be by your side, but I really hope that this hoodie will keep you warm and hug you whenever you wear it. Just like I will.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **D**_

I smiled despite how my day went. He knew I loved his smell.

I remember when we were walking back to our hotel after our filming. I forgot to wear a jacket but I really wanted to interact with my fans. I saw them waiting around the whole day outside the hotel.

 _ **I was about to walk towards them when I felt him tug at my sweater and pulled me towards him.**_ _**"Where are you going?" He asked me, leaning close to me. Luckily the fans still haven't seen us.**_ _**"To talk to my fans." I told him, staring confusedly at his face.**_ _**"In that clothes? You just recovered from your cold, Yue." He said to me.**_ _**"It's just for a few minutes. And it's not that cold anymore." I insisted pulling myself away from him. But he had a strong grip on me.**_ _**"Ay this woman. You always make me worry." He mumbled. He then removed his hoodie and placed it on my hand.**_ _**"Wear it." He ordered.**_ _**"But.."**_ _**"No buts. Just wear it." He said with finality. I relented and wore his hoodie instead.**_ _**"Thanks Dy. You can leave first. I'll just go say hi to them." I said to him. He didn't answer and just followed me.**_ _**I greeted my fans and took a picture with some of them. After a few minutes, one of them pointed at my back.**_ _**"Yue, isn't that Dylan? Your new costar? He seems to be waiting for you." I turned to look at the direction she was pointing, Dylan was indeed leaning on the side of the building. Waiting for me. He had his arms crossed in front of him, probably to preserve his heat.**_ _**Aiyo. This guys is too stubborn.**_ _**"Sorry guys. I better go now. Don't get sick okay? You all get some rest." I waved at them.**_ _**"Thank you Yue! You have a great leading man. He seems to be really caring." One of them said.**_ _**"He is. Bye bye!" I walked towards Dylan. He silently stepped beside me as we walked inside the lobby.**_ _**"Why did you wait for me? It's still a bit cold. You should've gone first." I chided him.**_ _**"It's late Yue. You shouldn't be alone outside." He said seriously.**_ _**"What's with you today? You're really carring huh?" I teased him.**_ _**"Can't I be?" He said back still serious. I felt the atmosphere suddenly shifted.**_ _**"Well, you can." Trying to dissipate the tension. He walked me towards my room as well.**_ _**"Is everything alright Dy? Are we cool?" I asked him once we were at my door.**_ _**He then stared at me for a few minutes before answering.**_ _**"There's nothing wrong. We're cool. Goodnight Yue." He said smiling briefly.**_ _**"Okay good. Goodnight Dy. Oh wait, your hoodie." I tried to give it back to him.**_ _**"Keep it, it's yours." He said cooly.**_ _**"Really? Thanks Dy!" I said jumping up, I ended up hugging him. I realized how awkward our position is once I let go. I brushed my hair and cleared my throat.**_ _**"Ah, sorry about that." I said. I looked up to him, to see his face turn red. He gulped as well.**_ _**"You're welcome. See you." He quickly turned and walked towards his bedroom.**_ _**And that's when I discovered the beauty of Dylan's hoodie and got obsessed with his smell that was left in it. To this day I still have that very hoodie together with the others I have stolen from his closet.**_ _**He doesn't mind anyway so it's technically not stealing.**_

I smiled wistfully at the memory.

I asked them to drop me off in a nearby supermarket. If I'm not having a date tomorrow with Dylan, then might as well enjoy the Christmas eve I have tonight.

I bought a bottle of wine, some fresh herbs and other ingredients for a simple pasta. I also bought some fresh fruits. Once it was done, I gingerly went back to my apartment. All around me, Christmas music was playing, as if reminding me that I was alone in what was supposed to be a Winter Wonderland.

I guess I've been a naughty girl, since Santa won't even grant my wish. I sighed opening the door to my apartment. After I deposited my groceries in the countertop. I then walked towards my living room, upon crossing the threshold, I notice an object hanging above the door frame. I looked at it closer just to see that it was a mistletoe.

A mistletoe? I haven't even hang one before. Maybe Dylan asked jie to place it before. In preparation for our 'date' which was now cancelled.

I sighed. I got my phone out and turn it on to look at my wallpaper, which was a photo of Dylan. He borrowed my phone and made sure to replace it with a selfie of his. I never changed it ever since then.

I then stood under the mistletoe and brought the phone close to my face.

"Merry Christmas Babe!" I then gave his picture a kiss. I couldn't even call him since I'm sure he's still in the middle of filming.

I sighed.

I then proceeded to open my camera to take a picture when I notice a giant teddy bear sitting beside the Christmas tree. It was so cute and fluffy that I can't help but ogle at it.

Maybe this was my last gift for Christmas eve. I was about to take a picture when I notice that one of its arm shifted.

I locked my phone to stare at the giant teddy once again. The head was facing my living room, I was focusing on one of its arms when the head moved towards my direction.

The hair on my spine stood up and I ended up screaming for murder. I ran towards the kitchen to grab one of the knives.

Freaking surprise. It was supposed to be Christmas why does this seemed to be a horror movie?

And that's when I hear a laugh coming from the living room. And I knew that laugh, that voice.

I went back to the living room forgetting the knife to see the Teddy Bear's head lying on the floor, on its head was the head of my boyfriend. Dylan fvcking Wang.

He was laughing his head off, finding my fear in his great amusement.

"You should've seen your your face!" He kept on laughing at my expense.

He stopped when he saw my face morphing into anger. And my eyes staring daggers at him. He knew I meant business once I looked at him that way.

"Uh-oh. Babe let's talk like adults okay?" He said trying to calm me down.

"Like Adults? DYLAN WANG YOU'RE FVCKING DEAD MEAT!" I was about to run to him when he spoke.

"Stop! It's Christmas babe." He begged.


	10. You

"You idiot!" I ran towards him and kept punching the teddy bear costume.

"I!" Punch. "Was." Punch. "So." Punch. "Scared!" Punch.

"Sorry babe! Sorry!" He moved to cover himself from my attack.

"I just really wanted to surprise you. I didn't know you would be so cute. Kissing my picture under the mistletoe and all. I didn't even know it would work. It didn't work with Wuyi ge before." He defended.

"You chose a really great costume. I really thought you were a teddy bear. And I thought you were so busy so I kissed your picture instead." I mumbled in embarassment.

"Don't you want the real thing?" He motioned to himself.

"Of course I want the real thing!" I said.

He then removed the costume then stalk towards me. I took a few steps back, he then cornered me until we arrived at the door frame where the mistletoe was at.

That's when he wound his arms around my waist then pulled me towards him.

"Merry Christmas babe.." He muttered then hoisted me up on his waist. I then tangled my legs around him and wound my arms around his neck.

I felt his searing kiss, thoroughly loving my lips. On Christmas eve of 2018, Santa granted my wish to be with the guy I love. And I was kissing the hell out of him under the mistletoe.

He tasted of mint and cigarette, but I love this familiar feeling of him. This feeling was home. He was my home.

We savored the taste of each other, marking this moment into our memories and our souls. Once our breaths have been used up, we slowly stopped. He bit my lower lip before finally letting go. I leaned my forehead on his shoulder, grasping for breath just as he was.

"Merry Christmas babe..." I whispered back.

"Reality is much better than the virtual one isn't it?" He asked me.

"It definitely is." I agreed.

I felt him carry me towards the the dining table. He then place me on top of it, only to lean forward and have his arms caged me in.

He pecked my lips a couple of time before finally being satisfied.

"I thought you were filming?" I asked him.

"You're not the only one who knows how to prepare a surprise babe." He smirked at me, his hair disheveled because of the constant running of my hands awhile ago.

"I really thought I was going to countdown for Christmas all alone. And I even have to wake up early tomorrow since I have to get back to Xiaoyang." I pouted.

He ended up kissing me once more.

"Stop pouting. I won't stop kissing you if you don't." He warned. I immediately retracted my lips.

"And forget about Xiaoyang tomorrow." He added.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It was just a prank jie and I concocted awhile ago. I was the one who called to tell her that I was already inside your apartment." He explained.

I pinched his arm so hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He winced.

"I got so disappointed awhile ago. I even bought a bottle of wine so I can sleep early! I really thought our date was cancelled!" I complained.

He brushed his hand on his nape.

"I'm so sorry babe. But technically, we really can't have a date tomorrow. I was the one who have to be in Xiaoyang tomorrow afternoon. So we just have to spend our time together today." He admitted.

I then hugged him close to me.

"Well you're here now anyway. That's what's important." I mumbled in his chest. He tighten his arms around me.

"I just bought some pasta and some fruits. Will that be enough?" I asked him once I pulled away.

"I already cooked some sweet and sour pork. I hid it inside the oven." He smirked at me.

"Thank you Chef Wang!" I kissed his cheeks.

"Wait here okay? I'll prepare the pasta as well." He said.

"Thanks babe!" I then cut some fruit for us instead.

We had our Christmas dinner for the first time together.

"How is it?" Dylan asked.

I took a bite of the sweet and sour pork then tasted the pasta as well.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course it's good!" I complimented him.

"Good. I always love to hear your opinion about it." He confessed.

"My weight is already a compliment enough." I mused.

I heard him scoff. "Babe, you're not fat." He told me.

"No need to sugarcoat it babe. You said before that you'll tell you girlfriend directly if she needs to diet." I reminded him.

"Yes. I said that. But I didn't mention that I don't care about her weight at all. I would never asked you to do that. If that is what you want to do then I will support you. If not, I'll also support you. But I love it when I see you eat especially if it's my cooking." He smiled dotingly.

"Aren't you a smooth talker." I teased him.

"I'm not. I just know how to appreciate my girlfriend even in the smallest things." He said back.

I smiled fondly at him. Gosh, and you wonder why you would not fall for him.

After dinner we video called each other's family, while lounging in the living room.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" We said together.

"It's nice to see you both so happy." Dylan's mom said.

"I know. They really look great together. And I'm really thankful that your son takes good care of our daughter." My mom told her.

"Well Yue keeps on encouraging Dylan. No wonder he really works hard. They're both good for each other." Auntie said.

Dylan and I looked at each other, embarassed by our mothers' gushing.

"Ma, we promised to support each other always. That's why." I reasoned out.

"Exactly." She agreed.

"Well don't let us keep the both of you. You just had time again to be together after a few weeks." Auntie said knowingly.

We blushed.

"Ay! Ma, enough. We just missed you guys so much. We both want to go home so badly." He whined.

"Aiyo. I forgot that you're still young. Anyway, Merry Christmas to the both of you!" Auntie said.

"You too Ma." Dylan said.

"We love you!" My mom said on my laptop. We both waved at them. I got teary eyed missing my family.

The line got disconnected.

"Babe you okay?" Dylan asked me as he saw me wiping tears that had escaped from my eyes.

"Yeah. I just feel homesick. I miss spending Christmas at home." I said, as the tears formed once again.

He pulled me towards him, hugging me to his chest.

We both introduced each other to our families just a few months after we got together. Seeing us both so happy, our parents can't help but support our relationship. Occasionally I receive some calls from auntie. Just like Dylan does with my mom.

And sometimes our moms talk with each other as well. It's like they bonded and now, they're like best friends.

I think we just got closer that way, just like how Dylan and I got together in the first place.

I felt Dylan rub my back soothingly.

"It's okay babe. I missed them too." He murmured comfortingly.

I sighed and pulled away, breathing deeply.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to ruin our Christmas." I smiled at him. Then I stood up to grab his Christmas gift from under the tree.

He followed my hands and saw the box that I was carrying.

"Another gift? You already gave me so much on my birthday." He mused.

"Oh so now you're complaining about gifts? You showered me with one for 12 days! " I complained.

"Calm down babe. I'm just kidding." He said to me.

He then took the box from me.

"Okay before I open this, you should get your gift from me as well."He stood up and grabbed a box hidden under the counter as well.

"What?! I thought you being here was my last gift for Christmas?" I asked, already overwhelmed by the amount of gifts he had showered me these past few days.

"Look who's complaining with her gifts now." He scoffed.

"I know but isn't it a little unfair?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you already gave me too much babe. And now you're giving me another one. I haven't even given you that many gifts since we've been together." I told him.

"Babe it's not about the amount of gifts. It's about the thought and feelings put into it. I just really wanted you to feel special. That's why I did it." He explained to me.

"You know you pamper me too much." I commented.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" He asked.

"No. Nothing at all."I shook my head.

"Then shut up and let's just open our gifts together." He ordered.

"Deal. On three. 1. 2. 3!" We tore through the wrap together.

"Woah. Beats? Thanks babe! I'll definitely use this everytime I travel." Dylan said placing a kiss on my cheek. My gift to him was a red Beats bluetooth headphone.

"You're welcome babe! I'm happy you like it!" I grinned watching him testing out the headphones.

I on the other hand finally was able to open mine. I saw a purple rectangular device inside the box.

"It's a portable printer. I know you love taking photos and you can't really edit the pictures you take on your polaroid so I bought that instead." Dylan explained.

I immeditaely got it out and attached it to my Iphone. Inside the box were a couple of refills I could use.

"Thanks babe! I really needed this. I wanted to keep our pictures and make a scrapbook out of it." I grinned.

Then I pulled him closer and snapped a picture of us. Our very first Christmas photo as a couple. I was smiling kissing his cheek, while he was looking at the camera also grinning fron ear to ear. It was so adorable that I had to print it immediately.

"Aww. I love this picture of us Dy. This way I can physically keep all our memories." I told him.

"I'm happy you like it. Can you print one for me too?" He said back.

"I don't only like it, I LOVE IT! Here you go." I handed him his copy. We then kept it inside our wallets, hidden still from the prying eyes.

We then opened a bottle of wine and listened to Christmas medleys, enjoying the moment.

When a beautiful Christmas song played called Keep You Warm, Dylan suddenly stood up, pulling me with him.

 _ **I'll keep you warm**_ _**Underneath the Christmas lights**_ _**Sing you through the silent nights**_ _**Through the snow and through the storm**_

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, offering me his hand.

"We're not good at dancing." I hesitated.

"I don't care. It's not like anyone's watching anyway." He insisted, smiling crookedly at me.

I then relented and let him lead me in the middle of the living room.

 _ **I'll keep you warm**_ _**Start a fire and feel it glow**_ _**As the winds begin to blow**_ _**Come inside and close the door**_ _**You don't have to face the cold alone no more**_ _**I'll keep you warm**_

We swayed in the melody of music, feeling each words deep within our souls. I was resting my head on his chest, savoring his warmth and touch when he suddenly asked me.

"What's your wish for Christmas Yue?"

"I already got it from Santa." I whispered back, afraid to break the atmosphere.

"And what is it?" He urged.

"You. All I wish for Christmas is to be with you." I confessed quietly. I heard my heart beat as if agreeing to my sentiments.

He sighed.

"Same babe. You are my Christmas wish." He said. Then he held my head and bent down to kiss me so tenderly.

In the middle of the winter snow, as the Christmas song played amidst a quiet night. Our hearts' wishes were granted.

No amount of gifts or lavish dining could replace. Because I'm having a White Christmas with my Winter Wonderland.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi loves!**

 **There you have it. I'm so sorry for finishing the ff so late. I got so busy these past few days. Anyways. I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas.**

 **I'm having the time of my life with all the receipts we've been receiving.**

 **Anyway, Advance Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Keep it classy!**

 **jclairel101 signing off... ? ﾟﾎﾄ** **?**


End file.
